Tightrope Walking
by Ae123monkey
Summary: Balancing on the edge of two different worlds, Tei Sukone tries to keep herself sane. One day, while running from a dangerous gang fight with a gruesome ending, she bumps into Kiku Juon, an equally mysterious figure from the elite society. Through their encounter, Tei learns that you don't necessarily have to be opposites to attract. TeixKiku, yuri. XD


**a.n. What in the world happens when you pair two yanderes? Something interesting, that's what.**

* * *

><p>Tei brandished her knife and slipped it back into her boot quickly, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up to hide her face as she fled the bloody massacre behind her. She hadn't been the cause of any of it, but was simply caught in the crossfire. Two rival gangs of unknown origin trying to fight over territory. They must've been small, because they were unknown. All Tei had to do was stop the fighting.<p>

_And stop it I did, _she thought as she raced through the zig-zagging alley ways of the dirty streets, constantly straining her ears for noises of police car sirens or any particularly loud bystanders. It was unlikely that either would be heard, as the authorities and the working class turned a blind eye to gang violence anyway. But Tei knew better than anyone that statistics weren't indicative of the future.

And obviously, her luck had run out, as a woman began screaming and pointing behind her, flailing her arms as if someone had just been murdered.

Oh, the irony.

Tei sprinted faster, seeing the woman point at her behind her, identifying her as someone who "looked like they might have been there".

She could sense them closing in, her legs no match for the speed of their motorcycles and cars. Just as they nearly caught up with her, she crashed into someone, falling to the ground with a thud, that someone's paper-bagged groceries spilling everywhere around her. Fortunately, the police cars didn't notice.

Tei glanced up as the police cars sped away. Her unknowing savior had brilliant dark red hair, long and shining, her face as pale as the full moon that illuminated it. She glanced down at Tei, her dark maroon gaze indifferent as she bent to pick up her groceries as if nothing had happened.

When Tei came to her senses a few short seconds later, she dashed around to help her, feeling guilty for having caused the accident. The girl simply smirked and gave no further notice that she acknowledged Tei's presence at all. When they had finished picking everything up, Tei stood awkwardly as the girl readjusted her bags in her arms, so as not to wrinkle the white button-down shirt and silk red tie she wore.

After a few moments of deafening silence, the girl spoke.

"How old are you?"

Tei nearly choked on her own spit, caught off guard by the sudden question. "...Why?"

The girl grinned, her eyes seemingly glinting through the darkness around her. "Because I want to know."

She paused. "And if I don't tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" The girl pulled out a knife seemingly out of no where, pinning Tei up against the wall with the sharp metal against her throat.

Tei's eyes narrowed and she inconspicuously whipped out her own knife, grinning and pointing it at the mysterious girl's throat and flipping their positions so she was now against the wall instead. "What's your name~?"

The girl smirked and wrapped her arms around Tei's waist, pressing so close to her that Tei could feel her breath against her lips. "My name...what does it matter~? It's Kiku Juon, by the way."

Tei moved closer to Kiku, both their knives having momentarily vanished once more. "I'm sixteen."

Kiku kissed her cheek and smiled sweetly, the malicious glint in her eyes completely gone. "I'm eighteen. And what might my beautiful silver butterfly's name be~?"

Tei giggled, her persona completely changing the more Kiku spoke. "My name is Tei...I like that nickname..."

Kiku pressed closer to Tei and kissed her forehead. "Tell me why you have a knife, darling, and I'll tell you why I have one."

Tei disentangled herself from Kiku and held her hand. They began to walk along the sidewalk, the streetlamps illuminating the space around them every few yards. After a pause, she began to speak. "Just because it's dangerous, you know...I'm not part of a gang, exactly, but they all fear me anyway..."

"Why is that?"

"Because they think I'm mentally insane..."

Kiku hummed in response, slowly turning to look at her. "And are you?"

Tei shrugged and giggled. "Not really...only sometimes."

Kiku nodded. "Well...I have a knife for protection as well...but actually, it would be better if I didn't."

"Why, exactly?"

"Better for the people, I mean...because I'm not completely mentally stable myself." Kiku grinned and the crazed look in her eye returned once more.

Tei kept calm and stared at Kiku. "What's your number?"

Kiku seemed shocked and turned towards her. She had stopped walking and her knife was drawn. After a split second, her face returned to its normal crazed expression. _If you can call that normal...but I'm not one to talk._

"You still want my number, after everything I've told you?"

"Why not?"

Kiku sighed and pulled out her cell phone, Tei mirroring her actions as she did so. They exchanged numbers and programmed one another's contacts in. Kiku broke the silence by speaking first. "Who are you, exactly?"

Tei shrugged. "That depends on who you are."

Kiku shook her head and quickly put her knife away. "Whatever."

With that final word, Kiku turned and sprinted away at lightening speed, stopping abruptly at the end of the street. She then turned and took a running start, leaping up the side of the building and using the ledges as footholds.

Tei stared in wonderment. "What the heck..."

When Kiku had disappeared, Tei shook her head and rubbed her eyes, turning around to head back to the alley. _She must've been a dream or something...or a phantom, those have been common lately._

As she continued her trek back, it began to rain, coming down in freezing sheets over her head. Tei pulled up her hood and sighed, sitting down in the shadow of a building she hoped would shield some of it, as the wind blew the rain down at an angle. Pulling out her knife, she stared at it, letting the rain collect on its blade before she wiped it clean.

Zipping up her jacket, she crossed her arms and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. Yanderes actually have a really sweet side, which is the side that shows most of the time...<strong>

**I'm debating whether this should be a one-shot or not. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
